


Life Changing Decisions Brought on by Backaches

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never would she tire of the sounds of Jason’s satisfaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changing Decisions Brought on by Backaches

“Ow, ow, ohhh, mmm, yeah, ohhh.”

 

“I'm thinking that feels a little better.”

 

“Just a little.”

 

“Don’t worry; you’ll be fine in a while. Firstly, you are much too tense…I need you to relax.”

 

“I am relaxed.”

 

“You think so? If this is your definition of relaxed I’ll buy you a dictionary for your birthday. C’mon, relax.”

 

Emily bent to kiss the nape of his neck. Then she kissed the special spot behind his ear, the spot that always made him flutter.

 

“Breathe slowly, in through your nose and out through your mouth. That’s it, just like that. Now slowly start to let go. Your hands are holding on too tightly to this day; loosen your grip just a bit.”

 

“Is this real or mumbo jumbo?” he asked.

 

“It is not mumbo jumbo, Jason. Now shut up and breathe. Breathe in the scent and let it fill you.”

 

He did what she told him, inhaling the scent of jasmine and lavender. Emily had dimmed the lights, lit scented candles, and put Diana Krall on the CD player. She sat on his thighs, poured massage oil into the palm of her hand, and moved it across Jason’s lower back. Emily could feel his muscles finally relax under her nimble fingers.

 

“I hate being old.” He mumbled.

 

“What are you talking about? You are not old…you just pulled something in your back.”

 

“I never remember pulling my back when I was in my 20s.”

 

“I bet you did but ignored the pain. You are not old Jason; someone like Grandmother Prentiss is old.”

 

“That’s not nice.” Jason laughed a bit before groaning. “How old is she anyway?”

 

“Ninety something. She still lives in the Prentiss estate, holding the money over everyone’s head.”

 

“Maybe you should see her again. She may not have much time left.”

 

“Oh please…that woman is too ornery to die.” The heel of Emily’s hand worked the small of Jason’s back. His groans soon turned to moans. Never would she tire of the sounds of Jason’s satisfaction.

 

“OK that’s really not nice. She’s family Katya.”

 

“Someday when you're not in pain I will bore you with the story of the first Julia Prentiss. It’s like a combination of Dominick Dunne, Sidney Sheldon, and Judith Krantz. I think Marg Helgenberger would play her in the Lifetime movie. If it wasn’t my own family I would probably find it to be a riveting page turner.”

 

“People Like Us.” The words were long and drawn out. “Oh my God, Katya…that’s amazing.”

 

“You know, it doesn’t surprise me at all anymore that you know things like Dominick Dunne novels but I still find it sexy and intriguing.”

 

“Then we’re even,” Jason grinned. “Because that’s exactly how I find you Special Agent Prentiss.”

 

Emily smiled though Jason could not see it. She was sure he felt it; he always felt it.

 

“I think you're going to survive.” She said.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Yes ma'am. I'm also relaxing just like you told me to. I don’t think I've relaxed since 1989.”

 

“Oh stop,” Emily laughed, gently kissing his shoulder blade. “I said I think you're going to survive. The muscles feel nice and loose. Get up, walk around a little bit.”

 

She climbed off him and onto the bed. As she rested against the pillows, Jason got off the bed. He walked in a circle before slowly stretching his arms above his head. Then he bent to the floor. Jason did a twist to the left and then right. When he looked at Emily, she smiled.

 

“How does that feel?” she asked.

 

“All better. You have the magic touch, I think.”

 

Her smile grew as he crawled across the bed and scooped her up in his arms. Emily slipped her arms around his neck.

 

“What is the asking price for that magic these days?” he asked, giving her Eskimo kisses.

 

“Mmm, I would like to say priceless but…five kisses please.”

 

“One,” he kissed her lips. “Two, three, four, five.” Jason deepened the kisses, his hands roaming across her naked back. “Oh love,” he kissed her neck. “You taste so good.”

 

“I want you.” Emily mumbled, reaching into his pajamas pants. He had the beginnings of an erection but her touch helped it along tremendously. Jason unsnapped her bra from the front, covering her breasts in delicate kisses.

 

“Oh Jason,” she arched her back.

 

“I want you to feel good,” he murmured against her skin. “I need you to feel good…its central to my being.”

 

“It’s working.”

 

He cupped her breast, tongue flickering over her nipple before taking full possession of it. Jason loved the way she whimpered when he sucked too hard and moaned when he was gentler. Moving to the other breast, Jason stroked and caressed. Emily writhed underneath him, running her fingers through his hair.

 

“Mmm damn,”

 

One hand moved across her stomach and torso before slipping into her panties. She was already wet, that excited Jason. Knowing that he turned her on turned him on. Emily took his hand out; he looked at her wide-eyed.

 

“You don’t want to be touched?” he asked.

 

“I want to make love.”

 

“I love you, Katya, with all my heart.” Jason smiled, taking her face in his hands.

 

She didn’t even know what to say. Of course she loved him too but it was more than that. They had only been back together for six months…Emily never knew contentment like this. They were a real couple; two people who wanted the same thing and wanted to be together. Jason and Emily were even living together, though he said he would get his own place if it made her more comfortable. Emily could hardly admit that the idea of letting him out of her sight made him nauseous. She would have to admit it eventually…or maybe not.

 

“Get over here and warm my hands up boy, its you they love the most.” Emily replied, quoting Jewel.

 

He kissed her, passionately, working the panties down her long legs. She spread her thighs for him; gripped his hips as he slid inside her.

 

“Ohhh Katya, mmm love.”

 

“Jason, Jason…”

 

Emily closed her eyes as her body took everything he was giving. His thrusts were strong but not forceful. He held her wrists sometimes, tonight, and she liked that. She liked surrendering to him because when the time came he always did the same. When his body was close, when Jason was inside of her…it was nothing short of ecstasy. From their first encounter, sex was more than either of them would ever be able to put into words. Whimpers and moans, yes; words were a little tougher. She wrapped her legs tight around him, needed to hold on before she fell away.

 

“Oh my God, Jason, ohhh God!”

 

He opened his eyes at the same time she did. They smiled at each other.

 

“You are so damn beautiful.” He said.

 

She felt herself falling, helped along by the slow tender strokes to her clit. Jason held her tight to him and they climaxed together, whispering to each other.

 

“I love you,” she kissed him. “I love you, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Katya.”

 

He lingered inside her before moving his body onto the mattress. Lying on his stomach, Emily stroked his back.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked.

 

“I could walk on water…I'm sure of it.”

 

Emily laughed, kissing him once more before cuddling close. She loved being naked with him, his skin on hers and the tingles it made her feel all the way down to her toes. With no other sound in the room but their breathing and Diana Krall singing A Case of You, the moment was perfect. Emily was probably about to ruin it but it was still perfect.

 

“Jason?”

 

“Hmm?” his nose brushed across her hair and her temple.

 

“I want to have a baby.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I said I want to have a baby.” Emily cleared her throat.

 

“Well you would have to get off birth control to do that.”

 

“I did, three weeks ago. I'm sorry; I should have told you that but…”

 

“You want to have a baby.” Jason replied.

 

“Not with any unwilling participants.”

 

“I love you, Emily, why would I be an unwilling participant?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Shall I guess?”

 

“I hate when you do that, Jason. You usually guess the worse possible thing.”

 

“And you usually hate saying the worse possible thing because you think it will hurt me.”

 

“You have two children,” Emily said. “Maybe you don’t want anymore.”

 

“I have always known that you wanted children.”

 

“It’s not a condition of our relationship.”

 

“I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me. If having a child together makes you happy…”

 

“How do you feel about it?”

 

“I’d feel better if I could get a guarantee that she will be as cute as her mommy and not kinda funny looking like her daddy.”

 

“You are not funny looking.” Emily smiled as he held her closer. “Do you really want to do this?”

 

Jason knew he had to say yes. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to; just the idea of a family with Emily excited him like nothing else ever could. But he had been a father before, was a father, and made so many mistakes. He and Stephen spoke occasionally and it was no different with his 17 year old daughter, Gabriela. Jason didn’t want to make that mistake again but feared it was inevitable. Everyone was bad at something. Maybe parenthood was his Achilles heel.

 

“Will you help me, Katya?” he asked.

 

“With what?”

 

“Not failing at this.”

 

“You won't; we will do this together. If you want to.”

 

“I do.” He held her face in her hands. “I love you so much. I know I probably need to say…”

 

“You don’t need to say anything.” Emily cuddled close to him. “You’ve said everything I want to hear.”

 

“I didn’t just say it because you want to hear it. I want it too. You have to know that, even if my articulation is not at its best right now.”

 

Emily nodded as Jason held onto her. They were going to do this; he knew Emily wanted to before she got too old. Women were of course having children older these days but the risks could start to outweigh the benefits. So they were not discussing plans for the distant future…she could be pregnant right now. 

 

Knowing that made him smile while also scaring him to death. Feeling both of those things was OK. Jason wanted this. He wanted it for Emily and himself; he wanted it for them as a couple. He didn’t come all the way home to let her down again.

***


End file.
